The Only Difference Between Wolves and Dogs is
by THAIST
Summary: Sirius decide sair do convencional, e resolve se dedicar mais ao presente de Natal de seu amigo lobisomem.ONESHOT SIREM ou seja SLASH


Finalmente o recesso de Natal havia chegado e junto dele a mais violenta das tempestades de neve. Por sorte não estavam próximos da lua cheia, pois estavam impedidos de sair do castelo. Tanto pela neve, que por mais feitiços que fossem feitos teimava em aumentar incessantemente, quanto por ordens superiores. Não que esta última fosse realmente significante para os marotos. Mas o fato era que eles não pretendiam congelar.

Já estavam bem próximos do Natal, era dia 23 do mês de Dezembro, e naquele ano a escola parecia muito mais vazia do que normalmente ficava naquela época. No salão comunal da Grifinória, os quatro marotos conversavam banalidades enquanto procuravam encontrar algo a fazer que não envolvesse livros e jogos. Visto que já haviam lido e jogado todos os possíveis, e agora o tédio emanava entre eles.

– Cara, isso está ficando chato. – disse Sirius irritado se jogando numa das dezenas de poltronas vagas do salão.

– Ficando? – retrucou James – Isso está chato há muito tempo, Padfoot. – e se largou também em uma das poltronas.

– O que aconteceu com o Natal mais que divertido dos marotos de todos os anos? – dessa vez Remus foi quem se pronunciou. A voz arrastada e a brincadeira que fazia com uma mecha da frente de seu cabelo entre os dedos denunciavam que o maldito tédio também o atingira.

– Boa pergunta, Moony. – e por último Peter grunhiu – Acho que estamos ficando velhos.

Logo após o final de sua frase, Peter foi atingido por uma almofada bem na cara, se assustando e jogando-a de volta para seu lançador, James. Também o acertando em cheio. James voltou a tagarelar:

– Não estamos velhos, Wormtail. Temos dezesseis anos, por favor! Só precisamos de... Algo novo.

– E o que sugere o Senhor-idéia-genial? – fez Peter se protegendo de outra almofada que voou em sua direção.

– Que tal... Trocarmos os nossos presentes? – James apenas recebeu silêncio em resposta, como se além de toda a diversão do Natal, algo tivesse também arrancado suas vozes. – Ora, por que não? Talvez os presentes nos empolguem!

Sirius levantou sua cabeça que estava recostada às costas da cadeira como se tivesse levado um choque.

– Acho uma ótima idéia, Prongs! Presentes... Claro. – Sirius balbuciava palavras sem nexo para si mesmo enquanto subia correndo as escadas para o dormitório. Ouviu passos atrás de si, o que indicava que seus amigos o acompanharam, também aceitando a idéia de James.

James estava certo, afinal. Os quatro se divertiram tanto com os presentes ganhos que finalmente havia com que se ocuparem. Cada um deles recebeu quatro presentes que foram abertos de forma desembestada sem se preocupar com a ordem deles. Com a exceção do presente que Sirius dera a Remus. O animago fizera questão de que o amigo abrisse por último o envelope marrom e retangular detalhadamente carimbado com uma pata de cachorro nele. E assim se fez.

- Vai Moony, abre logo! – bradou James parecendo mais ansioso que o próprio Remus em saber o que Padfoot havia inventado daquela vez.

- Pode esquecer Prongs. Você não vai ver! – exclamou Sirius – É particular.

- Particular? Para nós? – James passou o braço pelo ombro de Peter – Isso não é justo. Aliás, não é possível!

- Por enquanto é particular, Potter. Na verdade eu acho que está mais para... pessoal. Já que fui eu quem eu fiz o presente.

Sirius não conteve o riso ao ver a expressão incrédula dos amigos. Sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, mas lançando um último olhar de incredulidade a Sirius antes, James deixou o dormitório com Peter, voltando ao salão comunal.

Remus parecia hesitante para abrir o presente, e Sirius o fitou questionador:

– Você não vai abrir Moony? – Remus quase notou um tom de insegurança na voz de Sirius.

– Você não aprontaria comigo não é? Não com um presente de Natal, certo?

– Se eu fosse fazer isso, você acha que eu dispensaria James e Wormtail fazendo-os perder a oportunidade de te ver caindo feito um patinho? Jamais, Remus. – Sirius riu abrindo um sorriso encantador. Remus o acompanhou. Finalmente começou a abrir o envelope e Sirius tentava manter-se parecendo seguro e indiferente sem sucesso algum.

– Espera Moony. – Remus parou na posição em que estava, rasgando a ponta do envelope e perguntando com o olhar por que Sirius o parara. – Apenas... Leia a carta em primeiro, okay? – Remus assentiu com um aceno e voltou a abrir o envelope, e logo seguia as instruções de Sirius e lia a carta:

_Moony,_

_Antes que você me bata, eu quero que saiba que foi o presente mais trabalhoso que eu já tive de conseguir. Eu tenho certeza que ninguém gostaria de ganhar no Natal algo parecido com o dever de tratos de criaturas mágicas, mas espero que você entenda o meu objetivo. Espero que entenda pelo menos que Sirius frequentando a biblioteca da escola por duas semanas é quase um anúncio do apocalipse. Mas eu fiz esse sacrifício horroroso de aguentar a Pince me olhando torto por quinze dias por você. E mesmo que você odeie o meu esforçado e suado presente, tudo bem. Eu posso simplesmente te comprar aquele livro estranho de coisas assustadoras (O que? Foi o que eu achei!) que você tanto babava em Hogsmead. Mas não teria metade do carinho que esta humilde pesquisa possui. Sim, uma pesquisa. Não se assuste, nem vá ver se eu estou com febre. Apenas leia. Mas leia com carinho. Com o mesmo que foi feito. E sim, isso é muito._

_Pad._

Remus levantou a cabeça um tanto confuso mas com um sorriso bobo em seus lábios. Procurou por Sirius, mas este não estava mais no quarto. Hesitou mais uma vez em continuar a ler o resto de seu presente, mas sua curiosidade, muito maior que a hesitação, o forçou a puxar um pergaminho de tamanho médio de dentro do envelope. E com um arrepio em seu estômago começou a leitura da tal pesquisa.

_Pelo menos uma vez na vida todos já repararam as semelhanças – tanto físicas quanto comportamentais entre lobos e cães. Mas poucos percebem que as semelhanças vão além destas. Ora, lobos e cães são muito parecidos. Dentre as quase 400 raças de cães no mundo, todas têm até 0,2 de diferença genética com um lobo. _

O sorriso bobo de Remus aumentou ao perceber do que a pesquisa se tratava. Impressionou-se com tamanha criatividade de Padfoot e se encantou só de pensar no trabalho que tivera por causa daquilo. Por sua causa.

"_Mas fora as diferenças genéticas, há outras diferenças curiosas entre cães e lobos. Cães, criados em mesmas condições que lobos, apresentam a preferência de imitar certos comportamentos da raça humana, ao invés dos da própria espécie depois de certa idade."_

"_A capacidade de ser treinado e de se adaptar a diversas situações diferencia as duas espécies. É muito mais difícil ensinar um lobo do que um cão a sentar, a deitar, etc. Tais capacidades podem estar relacionadas a uma característica do cérebro canino adulto: ele se mantém semelhante ao cérebro do filhote de lobo por toda a vida. Cérebros 'novos' possuem uma plasticidade maior para lidar com ambientes diferentes e para aprender coisas novas"._

Remus ria sem perceber quando pensava em Sirius como um grande filhote. Era uma criança, de fato. Uma criança presa num corpo de dezesseis anos, e isto simplesmente encantava Moony.

_"Como em toda domesticação, o processo de familiarização do lobo se fez acompanhar de várias modificações morfológicas e comportamentais em função de nossa própria evolução. Como se os animais, quando se tornavam adultos, tivessem guardado com o passar das gerações, características e certos componentes imaturos que fazem certos arqueozoólogos afirmarem que o cão é um animal que permaneceu no estágio de adolescência, cuja sobrevivência depende estritamente do homem "._

**Muito bem, pausa para um comentário inútil de Sirius: Isto citado acima, explica muita coisa. E meus outros comentários inúteis seguem abaixo de cada citação.**

"_Mas essas ideias foram abandonadas depois de analisado o DNA de cada espécie e de se ter constatado que o lobo cinzento e o cão possuem DNA quase idênticos."_

**Comentário: Ou não.**

"_A competência de lobos e cães é semelhante quando se trata de interpretar pistas visuais dos humanos. Por exemplo, uma mão apontada na direção de um prato de comida. Mas só os cães fazem "pedidos" ao homem. Em situações nas quais a comida estava escondida numa caixa fechada ou pendurada numa corda que não cedia, os lobos limitavam-se a roer a caixa ou puxar a corda com insistência, enquanto os cachorros tentavam chamar a atenção dos tratadores com latidos e olhares. Sim, olhares: outra conclusão do estudo é que o cão faz mais contato olho a olho com o homem que o lobo. Os lobos também não eram capazes de fazer um sinal conhecido por todo dono de cachorro – eles não sacodem a cauda."_

**Comentário: Olha só! Lobos são mais independentes, sérios, maduros. Menos chantagistas, não usam de artefatos covardes para conseguirem o que querem. **

**Mas não sacodem a cauda. Sério, como conseguem? É demais!**

"_As aptidões dos cães os tornam mais adaptados à vida com o ser humano. Da mesma forma, os lobos se saem melhor na vida selvagem para enfrentar os problemas comuns ao hábitat deles."_

**Comentário: Lobos se dão melhor em situações problemáticas. Cães são acostumados. Mal acostumados. Assumem formas que não lhes é comum. Fazem coisas que não são de sua natureza, quase que renegando suas raízes.**

"_Experimentos recentes feitos com cães e lobos socializados demonstraram que os cães prestam mais atenção no rosto humano e têm mais facilidade do que o lobo para compreender gestos de apontar feitos por pessoas."_

**Comentário: Cães prestam atenção no que lhes convém. Lobos não percebem sinais, às vezes óbvios, mas não é esta sua obrigação. Lobos conseguem o que for, sem precisar de indicações, humanas ou não.**

"_A diferença entre seus irmãos selvagens para qualquer poodle ou dachshund reside no fato desses últimos terem sido incrivelmente alterados em aparência e comportamento através de gerações de seleção artificial por humanos. Portanto, cão e lobo são tão parecidos que a própria classificação deveria mudar e enquadrar o cão como uma subespécie de lobo."_

**Comentário final: Mas no fim, cães não viveriam sem lobos. Não existiriam. Mesmo com todo o egoísmo do cão, este não consegue esconder que o lobo está dentro dele. De todas as dependências do cão, a maior delas é a que ele tem do lobo. A necessidade que o cão tem do lobo simplesmente existir. Por que como dito, o cão não é o mesmo, muito menos existe sem o lobo.**

Moony não tinha nem como reagir quando terminou de ler. Desgrudou os olhos dos pergaminhos e viu Sirius encostado em uma das paredes do dormitório. Não vira quando o amigo voltara para lá, mas não importava. Aquilo tudo era tão surreal que Remus mal conseguia raciocinar direito. Olhava para Sirius procurando algo para dizer, alguma forma de reagir. Sirius apenas sorria em expectativa.

Remus notou nas mãos do amigo outro envelope, agora bem menor que o anterior. Estava amarrado a um pequeno saco de veludo preto. Moony apenas se levantou da cama onde esteve lendo sentado e foi em direção ao amigo. Sem dizer uma palavra, levantou o braço esquerdo de Padfoot, tirando o envelope como o saquinho de suas mãos. Desamarrou o pequeno laço que segurava o envelope ao saco e decidiu ler o bilhete primeiro. As palavras lidas ecoavam por sua mente, como se elas mesmas fizessem questão de se alojarem por lá e nunca mais sair.

_Agora que você já leu, pode me bater pelo presente tão... bobo que eu inventei em te dar. Mas não, não acabou. Mas você não vai precisar ler outra pesquisa, não se preocupe. Eu não iria querer apanhar duas vezes. Este aqui é só um cartão para acompanhar o que está no que você já deve ter visto: o saquinho preto. _

_Este é com muito mais carinho ainda do que o texto gigantesco que eu te fiz ler. Ok, talvez não. Este na verdade é mais simbólico. É só para provar que tudo dito na minha pesquisa é fato. E por isso eu te peço para apenas usá-lo como uma resposta. Como um "sim" para a pergunta que eu vou lhe fazer no final deste cartão._

_Antes disso, feliz Natal, Moony. É tudo que eu desejo; que você seja feliz sempre._

_E agora, por favor, me responda, mas não com palavras. _

_Você acha válida a relação entre lobos e cães?_

Remus manteve o olhar vazio no pergaminho em suas mãos. Sem sequer desviar seu olhar para a direção de Sirius abriu o saquinho preto afrouxando a fina corda dourada que envolvia sua abertura. Virou-o na palma de sua mão, esperando que o peso de algo se depositasse lá. Um cordão prateado com uma medalha retangular pendurada caiu. Nele havia cravadas duas marcas de patas. Uma um pouco maior, com marcas mais fortes de garras. A outra, idêntica à marca que havia no envelope grande que fora aberto por Remus havia alguns minutos. Na face oposta à dos desenhos havia uma frase escrita em letras finas e bem desenhadas que dizia: "_No fundo, todo cão é um lobo"._

Remus só conseguiu sorrir e depois de observar por mais um longo minuto o cordão, o pendurar em seu pescoço. Só então voltou a olhar os olhos acinzentados de Sirius. Estes agora brilhavam tanto que quase fazia o tom cinzento desaparecer. Tantas palavras eram ditas naquele silêncio. Tantos sentimentos, antes reprimidos, vinham à tona naquele momento. Num baque surdo, se abraçaram intensamente. Aquilo provava muito mais que a validade de uma relação entre duas espécies diferentemente iguais.

Sirius afagou o cabelo dourado de Remus e apoiou sua testa na dele. Não conteve um sorriso fraco quando viu as bochechas do menor se avermelharem pela proximidade. Mas em contraste àquela timidez, a mão direita de Moony seguiu para o rosto de Padfoot. Roçou a ponta de seus dedos na face do outro, causando um arrepio mínimo que foi capaz de bambear seus joelhos.

Diminuindo a proximidade, Remus aumentou o contato, guiando o rosto de Sirius em direção ao seu. Ao mesmo tempo, o animago trouxe também a cabeça do lobisomem para mais perto com a mão que ainda afagava seus cabelos. E assim, os lábios se encontraram de forma calma. O choque delicado do toque dos lábios teve consequências intensas em ambos. Sentiam seus corpos adormecidos, seus pés já não tinham mais apoio. Tinham como suporte apenas o corpo do outro. Apesar de ter se passado pouco menos de um minuto, aquilo parecia e merecia não ter fim.

Porém, tão levemente quanto começou, o toque dos lábios se desfez. Deixando-os em contato apenas pelo confortável abraço que ainda resistia. Apoiando a cabeça no ombro esquerdo de Sirius, Moony fechou os olhos e colou seus lábios no lóbulo do animago, e assim sussurrou:

– Mais do que válida.

Descolaram seus corpos, se soltando do abraço. Dois sorrisos iluminavam o quarto escurecido pela neve do lado de fora.

Sirius, sem tirar os olhos dos de Remus, puxou de dentro de sua capa, pela gola, um cordão também prateado, idêntico ao de Remus. E com o sorriso ainda maior, respondeu a Remus:

– Não se esqueça de que no fundo todo lobo é um cão, também. – Sirius disse ao pé do ouvido do amigo, mostrando mais seu sorriso. – Não ouse tentar me enganar, eu sei que não sou o único "dependente" – Sirius fez sinal de aspas com os dedos – de alguém aqui.

Remus deu uma gargalhada tão gostosa e contagiante que quase fez as bochechas de Sirius se rasgar por não conseguirem mais se abrir em tanto sorriso.

– Sua modéstia me encanta, Pad. – Fez o lobo irônico com um sorriso quase tão largo quanto o de Sirius.

– Ah! – Sirius soltou em tom de satisfação – E ainda sou encantador. Você está me saindo melhor que a encomenda, Moony. – O cão por fim colou seus lábios na testa de Remus.

Os dois simplesmente não conseguiam parar de mostrar os dentes. Com um último carinho na mão de Remus, Sirius puxou a mesma, guiando o garoto na direção da escada que levava à sala comunal.

– Vamos. Teremos muitas perguntas a ouvir de um Prongs e um Wormtail extremamente curiosos.

– Espera Sirius. – Remus parou e por consequência Sirius também – Você pretende... Contar? Digo... Agora? – Sirius via na face do amigo um pouco de confusão misturada a medo e insegurança. Mas novamente seu rosto se iluminou em um sorriso calmo.

– Moony, Moony... – Sirius acenou a cabeça negativamente repetindo o carinho delicado na mão do lobo. – Acha mesmo que eu ia perder a oportunidade de torturar aqueles dois de curiosidade? – Padfoot riu e Moony não deixou de acompanhá-lo. – E além do mais – Sirius sussurrou – Você precisa aproveitar o seu presente antes de exibi-lo para todo mundo. – E com um beijo estalado e de surpresa nos lábios de Remus, Sirius o abraçou.

– Feliz Natal, Moon. – cochichou ele, os lábios encostados no pescoço do outro.

– Com certeza é o melhor. – respondeu o lobo encaixando o rosto na curva do pescoço do cão.

E enfim os dois rumaram à sala comunal onde, de fato, James e Peter os encheram de perguntas sobre por que demoraram tanto, ou o que afinal Sirius havia dado de presente para Remus. Como prometido, suas curiosidades foram atiçadas, e assim permaneceria se dependesse de qualquer um dos dois canídeos.

Pelo menos enquanto o presente de Remus não fosse suficientemente aproveitado.


End file.
